


Goodbye

by AnaSennen



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, F/F, F/M, I WANT TO CRY, Kageyama had cancer, Kageyama is dead, Kageyama was Yuri's baby, Kageyama was adopted, M/M, Multi, Otabek was Kageyama's godfather, Why Did I Write This?, everyone will miss him, happy ending(?), no one but his family knew it, this is his goodbye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is no longer present in everyone's lives since June 18 of his third year of high school. He had cancer and knew he wouldn't live forever so he left behind thirteen letters and a little present for everyone.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Fukurodani, Daishou Suguru/Nekoma, Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Daishou Suguru, Kageyama Tobio & Fukurodani Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio & Michimiya Yui, Kageyama Tobio & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Terushima Yuuji, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime/Ojiro Aran, Katsuki Yuuri & Kageyama Tobio, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Kinoshita Hisashi/Karasuno, Kyoutani Kentarou/Aobajohsai, Lee Seung Gil & Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime/Ojiro Aran/Terushima Yuuji, Otabek Altin & Kageyama Tobio, Phichit Chulanont & Kageyama Tobio, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil/Otabek Altin, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Komori Motoya/Michimiya Yui, Semi Eita/Shiratorizawa, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Victor Nikiforov & Kageyama Tobio, Yuri Plisetsky & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. First Letter

_“I’m sure you all want to know why you are all reunited here and what this is about, right?_

_Well you may not know the person who is reading this to you but he is my uncle, Phichit Chulanont, and if he is reading this to you it means that I’m no longer present in this world and you will only see me again when you own time comes to the end._

_I would say I’m sorry but I always knew this day would come and that was the reason why every moment I had with all of you was special for me and I hope it was also for you._

_Yes, this is my goodbye to all of you. Even if I didn’t pass a lot of time with most of you that times I passed with you made my life better until my body couldn’t take this pain no more._

_Some of you may be surprised about being here but thanks to all of you I grew up and become a better person and could be happy so don’t feel like that if you had done something different I would have had more happy moments or still be there with you._

_In truth there is five people that I want to say sorry._

_I’m sorry Sashi, Su-chan that I will not be present in the most important moments of your lives but know that I will be proud of you no matter what so don’t give up or cry forever because I’m not with you anymore. Be happy for me, please._

_And I’m sorry Ari, Haji, Too for not living enough for us to make a life of our own together with that person but please continue what we planned even if I’m not there anymore._

_You can cry and suffer but don’t let it take all of your life to be happy again because I'm not there anymore so please live the rest of your life for me and don’t blame yourselves for not knowing as it was my decision not to tell you._

_With all my love,_

_Kageyama Tobio_ _”_


	2. Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second letter is for Michimiya Yui.
> 
> Yui can't believe what she reads but she is sure that Kageyama knew them better then they thought he did. He was right in the end. They were brothers no matter what and she should try to be happy with the people she loves to make sure Kageyama knew that she would be happy like he wanted her to be.

_“Dear Yui-san._

_You may be asking why did I write this letter for you, right? Well I know about your feelings for two idiots from Itachiyama and as I wrote before they are idiots and you will need help to make them understand how you feel and that it is okay to like and love more than one person._

_The easiest way to make them understand it is to mark a meeting between you three and talk to them but if doesn’t work just kiss them and tell them they are idiots and that you love them._

_I remember how difficult it was to make Kiyoomi understand his feelings and that it was okay for him to feel like that but I’m sure he isn’t certain about it anyway so do me a favor and make him understand that._ _Motoya is just insecure even if he doesn’t appear to be. His parents always expected a lot from him and weren’t happy with his decision of playing a volleyball and tried to make him give it up by saying how bad he was at volleyball and how no one would love a player like him so you need to make sure that he knows that you and Kiyoomi love him no matter what._

_They are so easy to love but so difficult to understand so please don’t give up on them. If you feel that something isn’t right talk to them and if they aren't telling you what it is you can use me as a way or show them this letter_

_Yui you may think that you weren’t special in my life but you were. You are like a big sister to me like I was like a little brother to you so be happy for me and for the people who love you._

_So....._

_Go get them, girl!_

_With love,_

_Your little brother”_


	3. Third Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third letter is for Komori and Sakusa
> 
> They are idiots just like Kageyama wrote but they are also cowards and are afraid of rejection even from each other. They love her and will confess the moment they can ignore this pain that is their hearts after losing Kageyama. They are gonna be happy for their baby brother just like he wanted them to be. Sakusa will learn how to express his emotions and let them control him from time to time. Komori will go to therapy to try to accept and love himself. If they could they would give more time for Kageyama to be here with them and make sure they weren't idiots but as he can't they will have to try alone to not be idiots.

_“Dear Idiots Of My Heart,_

_You really need me to spell for you that Yui loves you both love her and love each other? I thought that before I left this world you three would already be together but you are one of the biggest idiots that I know for sure._

_Kiyoomi how many times do I need to tell/write you that it’s okay to have feelings(sadness, anger, happiness, love, hate, etc) and to fall in love with more than one person(I fell in love with four people). You should try to be happy and let your feelings control you sometimes(except in volleyball because when that happens it normally ends horribly wrong). You deserve to love whoever you want so tell your feelings to the others like you did that night to me(I’m sure that Iizuna-san would be so proud that you think of him like a mother figure like I was when you told me that I was like a brother to you) without any fear because we all love you no matter what. I love you, baka nii-san._

_Motoya forget everything your parents ever said to you because you are great as you are. You are loved by everyone that is around you and probably some that aren’t so don’t think the contrary. You don’t need to be perfect or what everyone wants you to be because you are perfect as you are. Your parents are the ones that don’t deserve you since you are talented in volleyball and much more things. Don’t be afraid of saying ‘I love you’ and say it as you said to me that weekend how much you loved me like family. Love and accept yourself. I love you my big idiot brother and I always will so remember that_

_You two should confess to Yui before someone else takes her from you and yes you deserve her and her love no matter what thoughts appear in your heads you idiots. Love and be happy for me, please._

_With love,_

_Your baby brother”_


	4. Fourth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth letter was for Shimizu Kiyoko.
> 
> Kageyama was right but it was so difficult not to cry when she basically lost a member of her family and couldn't do anything to help it. She knew that the best was to help Yachi and herself before confessing to Yachi the person she loves because right now wasn't the right time. She will always love and be thankful to Kageyama

_“Dear Nee-chan,_

_I really don’t know how to write this without making you cry because I know you are fighting tears to be strong for Hitoka. I know that you always felt that there was something wrong with me and that if you had said something I would be there with you but it isn’t because there was no cure for me._

_You and your family were important for me and I will always be grateful for helping me whenever I needed. You are the best and coolest sister anyone could ever want(don’t say this to Sae-nee). Please confesse to Hitoka because you are perfect for each other and she will need someone to help her in my place and I’m sure she will be super happy if that person is you._

_You aren’t just a beautiful face and body because you are a lot more than that no matter what others say. You are sweet, courageous, intelligent, a good friend, incredible and above all you are the best sister. I love you Kiyoko-nee._

_With love,_

_Your cute brother”_


	5. Fifth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth letter was for Nekoma
> 
> He was right they were all idiots, except Yaku, they just saw what they wanted to be truth not what it really is. Most of them already knew that they felt attracted to Daishou(Kai, Inuoka, Shibayama, Lev & Yamamoto) but others didn't want to accept their feelings because of something that happened when they were children(Kuroo & Kenma) but Yaku was the only one that accepted his own feelings and was already dating Daishou even if he knew that Daishou also loved his teammates. Yaku promised to himself that everyday he would make sure that Daishou knew how much he loved him and the others decided to talk to Daishou about their feelings and ask to take things slowly.

_“Dear Nekos,_

_Well you are really a big group of idiots especially your captain and setter. No, don't say you aren't because you are. How can you be so blind to not notice his feelings? Even Hinata could notice his feelings but you didn't._

_I really love you all but I don't want to see the person who is my best friend and like a brother to me suffer like that just because you are all idiots, except Mori since he is with him. You don't know how much you hurt him and I know he isn't the best person but you aren't much better._

_Suguru changed because of how his family is but he still is that sweet and motherly kid you once knew Tetsurou, Kenma. I want you to tell him if you love him or not just for him to be finally able to move on and if you won't do that for him do it for me._

_Mori thanks for loving and taking care of Su-chan. With you actions I can see that you love him a lot and that makes me happy because I know how much Mika destroyed him after promising to be with him and love him forever and then left on him with no explanation. Make sure he knows that you love him and that you will never leave on him without any explanation/reason._

_With this I say my goodbye to you who were and are part of my family even if most of you are idiots. I love you and please take care of Su-chan._

_With love,_

_Your blueberry kitten"_


	6. Sixth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth letter is for Semi Eita.
> 
> Semi was crying a lot because he has lost his baby girl a month ago and now he had lost one of his friends and person that he saw as his baby. He really needs to follow Kageyama's advice because he never was wrong except for when he said that he would become the godfather to any of Semi's child but he wasn't here anymore. Semi will cry till he can't no more but after that he will talk with his seven boyfriends and would wait patiently for Kageyama's gift

_“Dear Swan Mother,_

_Don’t cry Ei-chan, please. I know it is difficult for you to lose someone else with so little time between but know that I will take care of her and that we will be proud of you no matter what._

_Make sure that those seven eagles take care of you and are always with you. Yes I don’t want you to be alone because I don’t wanna see you here until you are at least ninety years old. Did your heard me, Ei-chan? I’m not kidding I want you to live for me and her so cry and shout out your pain for some month but then get yourself together and be happy for us._

_Ei-chan don’t give up on your dreams I’m sure you will become one of the greatest singers in the world and that you will have a big family(you don’t need to suffer another miscarriage so soon there are a lot of kids that are waiting to be adopted and I’m sure you will be the perfect mother that some of them need)._

_Just know that we love you and we will do it forever and ever. We will be waiting for you with open arms when your time cames. I love you Ei-chan just like your boyfriends do and I’m sure they aren’t mad about you losing the baby because you aren’t at fault, okay? Don’t blame yourself and talk with them Ei-chan because we all love you_

_Also one of my uncles has a gift from me for you but it will only be given to you when he is sure that you are better than now and ready for it._

_With love,_

_Your baby”_


	7. Seventh Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh letter was for Kyoutani Kentarou.
> 
> Kentarou knew that Kageyama was right but he still feels guilty about it. He noticed how Kageyama's health seemed to deteriorate with time but it was something so little that he thought it was just because of what happened one or two months ago. It probably would take time but maybe someday he would stop feeling guilty.  
> How in the world he fell in love with that six idiots he doesn't know but like always he was insecure about being loved or wanted by anyone so he never confessed(he had a really hard time telling Kageyama he thought of him like a sibling). Kentarou knew that what Kageyama wrote must be the truth(he never said anything if he wasn't sure) but he was still afraid and he also knew that right now wasn't the moment for that so he would wait till everything was better.  
> He would help her and Ei-chan because they were important for him one because it was the only thing left linked to Kageyama and the other because he was always taking care of him and showing him how much he loved Kentarou as part of his family.

_“Dear puppy,_

_I know that you already suspected that something would happen to me since the last three time we had hanged out together and I’m sorry for making you feel guilty because of that._

_I was the one that didn’t want to tell anyone because it was better like this and I would like to thank you for helping me hiding that 'thing' because it was my desire to complete that before I died. You are like a older brother for me and I will always love and no I will not allow you to feel guilty because it was my decision and you couldn’t be sure of what was going on with me._

_Tell that six idiots what you feel and if they don’t correspond you than they don’t deserve the sweet and lovely person you are behind the mad dog mask you use. But I’m sure they will because I know how Kunimi and Kindaichi act when they like someone(which they do whenever you are present), I notice the meme queens looks full of love directioned to you and how Watari & Yahaba try to make you feel better and take care of you at any time. You deserve a lot of love so don’t be afraid because I will always be there for you even if I’m not there in person. _

_Please help taking care of her while you all recuperate and know that you are her godfather because you were there while she grew up and was brought to the world. Also please help Ei-chan because I know it will take much time for him to recuperate and I know he sees you also has one of his babies._

_With love,_

_Your Toby”_


	8. Eight Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eight letter is for almost everyone in Karasuno's VBC team.
> 
> They didn't expect what they had read. Yes they noticed that Kinoshita had changed a little bit when they started dating people but they didn't think it was because he was in love with all of them. The ex-second years wouldn't lie and say they never felt attracted to Kinoshita because they did but always thought he liked Kageyama with how much time they passed together and they were completely wrong about it. The ex-first years didn't know what to think because they never gave much attention to Kinoshita but they could try and talk to him about hanging out more and see where it would go. The ex-third years telling the truth didn't know their feelings for Kinoshita but he was always the first one that they asked how things were going so maybe they felt something for him but didn't know what so they probably would do the same as the ex-first years. Of course they will do this after ending their relationship with their lovers since they were together because that was what the others wanted or just because they were beautiful/handsome and not because of true love.  
> They would try and be happy for Kageyama even if took years to finally be happy again.

_“Dear sibling of my heart,_

_You are all stupid and don’t try to deny it because I know it well. And no Tsukishima I’m not talking academically but when it comes to feelings so shut up._

_Do you know how hard it is to see him cry because you dumbasses start dating people and never noticed how he felt and how you were hurting him? I just wanted to protect him from the world and slap you all a million of times until you noticed him and his feelings._

_I’m not saying for you to start dating him without having feelings for him but to take in mind his feelings and try to not hurt him more especially because I won’t be there anymore to help him. Just please try to not to be too affectionate with your lovers in front of him or talk about them when he can hear you. I know Hisashi may never confess to you because he just feels like he will never be enough for someone imagine for ten people but please if you don’t feel not even a bit attracted for him please say it to him but say that you will still be his friend no matter what because if you don’t do it will totally break him and I don’t want to see him here before he his at least ninety(and the same goes to all of you)._

_Now leaving that behind I want to tell you that you all were and are important to me so please don’t give up on your future or stay sad forever because I wouldn’t want that. I love you all and I want you to be happy so please try to do it. You are also like my siblings and I want you to protect, take care and love each other forever even if you are always fighting just show sometimes that you care because I will be watching you all from up here and I will feel really sad and disappointed on you if you don't do it._

_With love,_

_Your Kage”_


	9. Ninth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Letter is diriged for Akaashi but also for the rest of the team.
> 
> Akaashi knew that everyone would try to be happy for Kageyama and he would do the same. Bokuto loved Kageyama as his baby brother and it hurt him to lose him he would try to live for Kageyama and the people who loved him. The girls know that what Akaashi read to them was true their boys liked to act strong but they weren't so Yukie and Kaori had to take care fo them and they would do it forever. The rest of the boys thanked Kageyama for existing and understanding them because he always knew what was wrong with them so they would do what he said especially about the pranks because Anahori was the baby and they didn't want to hurt him anymore.  
> All of them loved Kageyama and would try to be happy even knowing he wasn't there with them anymore

_ “Dear pretty boy, _

_ I know that I should have told Koutarou about this but I also know that if I had done that he would suffer even more. If you are asking why I’m writing a letter to you instead of Koutarou it is because I know he wouldn’t able to read this because of how much he must be crying so please read the next paragraph for him and the following to the rest of your lovers and yourself. _

_ Kou-chan I love you, okay? I didn’t want to tell anyone because I saw how my family always looked at me afraid that that moment would be the last time they saw me and I didn’t want to see that happening with any of you. I wanted my last memory of you all to be of you smiling, pouting or anything instead of the one I always saw in my families face. Be proud, don’t lose your way because of this, be happy and strong but above everything love with all of your heart without any fear. I love you my big owl brother. _

_ Tatsu-kun, Yama-kun, Aki-chan, Shui-chan, Haru-kun and Taru-kun I hope you are able to forgive me for making you all cry especially Koutarou. You are all like my brothers and I love you but sometimes you need to tone down your discussions because I know it hurts Keiji and Kou-chan even if it doesn’t appear. I know you don’t do it on propose but try to talk about it calmly instead of fighting with each other(and stop playing pranks in Shui-chan he doesn’t feel comfortable when you do it because of how his brothers always pulled pranks on him and humiliated him). I love you and I want you to be strong and be happy so I can be proud of you all from up here. _

_ Yukie-chan, Kaori-chan don’t cry, please. I know it hurts but it will get better or less painful with time. I love you my lovely nee-chans and I hope the boys will take good care of you too but I also know how much stronger you are then them so be sure to keep an eye in those idiots, ok? Be happy and fight for your dreams so when your time finally comes to an end I can tell you how much I’m happy and proud of you. _

_ Keiji I think you already know what I will say because you read all of that to the others but I will repeat myself to make sure you comprehend it. I love you and want you all to live till it is your last day alive because I know your time isn’t right know so live for me and them. Love that idiots, live for your dreams and be happy again for me, please. I don’t want to see any of you here when you have so many years still in front of you. I love you pretty boy and you better remember that always. _

_ With love, _

_ Your Kags” _


	10. Tenth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tenth letter was for Kageyama's family.
> 
> They knew but it still hurt to lose him but they had to be strong for each other especially Yurio since Kageyama was his little baby. As Kageyama said someday they would meet again and they would try to be happy till that day.

_ “Dear family, _

_ I know that it hurts losing me even if you already knew about it and I’m so sorry for not being able to be with you anymore. You are the best family I could ever have no matter what other people said. _

_ Papa, Daddy and Momma you are the best in the world. Each of you taught different things that made be continue moving on no matter what. Papa taught me to love myself and everyone around me without any fear of being left alone because that is the way of life to et you know who should mean something in your life and who shouldn’t. Daddy you taught me that everyone and everything is different which means that we will always learn something new everyday and that we should treasure every lesson because they will help us in the future. And Mama you taught me so much especially that I deserve to be loved no matter what errors I committed in the past and that no matter what there will always be a person that will stay at my side. I love you so much and I want you to try to be happy because someday we will see each other again. _

_ Uncle Bek, Uncle Pichit and Uncle Gil have in mind that I wouldn’t change you for anyone and that I’m happy that you were my uncles in this life. Like my parents you taught a lot of things and I thank you for that. Uncle Pichit you taught me to enjoy every moment of my life and make the best of each of them(and take a lot of photos and videos of that moments to which I left them to you). Uncle Gil you taught me that silence sometimes is the best answer and/or help we can give because sometimes people need to learn things alone and just need someone to hear them. Uncle Bek you taught me so much and were the best godfather I could ever have I think that something you taught that I would like to take anywhere would be when you taught how to valorize everything around me no matter if it was something that would last much or not because I did it and I thank you for that. I love you and I want you to smile in the future for me and know that someday we will meet again. _

_ With love, _

_ Your baby Tobio” _


	11. Important Question

I'm sure you all already know about Sakusa and Komori being cousins and I would like to know if you want me to change Sakusa x Komori x Yui to just Sakusa or Komori x Yui because of this or you don't mind the ship?

Please answer <3


	12. Twelfth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twelfth letter is for Daishou Suguru & Kinoshita Hisashi.
> 
> They for sure felt guilty but it was normal since Kageyama was their best friend and they didn't notice anything.  
> Daishou knew that what Kageyama said was the truth but it still was difficult because of his last relationship and what people talked about him but he could try since as Kageyama said he will always have Yaku and Kinoshita with him forever and even Kageyama just not in person.  
> Kinoshita maybe will do what Kageyama said, not now but soon, because it would be better then suffering in silence and without knowing what they would say. Yeah he needed a break sometimes so he will try to do what Kageyama said but couldn't promise anything because his family was first.
> 
> Kageyama was and will always be their best friend and an important person in their lives no matter what

_ “Dear babies, _

_ I’m sorry for not being there for you anymore and for making you cry. I know that I should have told you but I really wanted my last memories with you to be of you looking at me happily and not looking as if I would die the next second. _

_ Daishou believe me when I say that you are better than what people tell you because they only see the exterior and not the interior. Mori loved you more than anything or anyone so eliminate that thoughts of him not loving you or going to leave because I can assure you he won’t ever stop loving you or even think of leaving you forever(hey he also needs to have some alone time from time to time). If that idiots continue the same just ignore them and keep always in mind that you have Mori, Sashi and me always with you no matter what. _

_ Sashi sweetheart we all know that they are idiots so just go to them and say your feelings. If they feel the same be happy if they don’t cry and eat some sweets but then continue with your life and someday you will meet someone that will love you. You are incredible and anyone that thinks the contrary or doesn’t like you are idiots Also please take some breaks from work, yes I know that you are the only person besides your mother who works and pays everything but like your mother you need to take some time just for you so please do it, okay? _

_ Don’t feel guilty for not noticing because these last months we couldn’t meet as much as before making it difficult for you to notice anything so no guilty feeling, okay? I love you and want you to live until you are at least ninety so don’t come here until you are that age. Be happy, have a big home, get married and have a lot of kids for me, please. _

_ See you again someday, _

_ With love, _

_ Your Toby” _


End file.
